


Status Quo

by anonymousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCat/pseuds/anonymousCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you do when you find some one so attractive you can barely breath? And everything about them just lines up so beautifully and the two of you just click? And when you love every thing about them, every flaw, every look, just everything? What would you do when being around some one makes it hard to control yourself?" </p><p>"Hmm? Well, I think I'd just kiss them."</p><p>---<br/>"What do you do when nothing clicks anymore? When the things you used to love about some one now make you want to shake them and walk away."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> -the existing state of affairs, especially regarding social or political issues.
> 
> I was issued a challenge and I hoped I rose to the occasion. It was basically to try and write a fic about one character falling out of love with another because you don't see that a lot. At least not with out abuse or cheating, this fic contains neither. It does have some mild smut.
> 
> Also this hasn't been edited and probably won't be.

Some how miraculously they had managed to talk everybody into letting them take a trip. I wasn't a school related activity, or even volleyball related, they had just wanted to take some time off for relaxation and fun before they hit the grind stone. Graduation was upon their third years, and next year it would be their turn to go, but for right now he and Daichi were still in school they had another year of fun and tears ahead of them.

For now though, they'd just make the best of it. Koushi wasn't one to dwell on negative thoughts. "Hmmn? Suga? You're already awake?" Daichi yawns beside him and squirms around in his sleeping bag.

"The birds are so much louder when you're sleeping in tents." He smiles softly. "But I haven't had the will power to unzip the tent yet."

Daichi's heart melts, "You should get some more rest, its still to early to swim."

"But it's never to early to start breakfast." Koushi starts unzipping their shared tent, his body stretching. He doesn't feel Daichi's eyes on him, taking him in, but he's more worried about stopping the rumble in his stomach before it begins. 

"You want my help?"

Koushi turns his eyes to Daichi. "I'm not going to deny the help but we both know that when we get out there Shizumu will already be cooking."

"Most likely." Daichi smiles softly at him, Koushi looks so attractive in this light. Koushi looked attractive in every light. "But lets just wait a minute."

"Huh? Why?" Koushi quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you do when you find some one so attractive you can barely breath? And everything about them just lines up so beautifully and the two of you just click? And when you love every thing about them, every flaw, every look, just everything? What would you do when being around some one makes it hard to control yourself?" Daichi flushes softly.

"Hmm?" Koushi gives him a thoughtful look. "Well, I think I'd just kiss them."

So Daichi does, he leans up and kisses Koushi in the small tent the two of them were sharing and Koushi melts into his lips kissing him back. They lay there kissing until they get told that breakfast is ready and they sheepishly pull apart.

They never have to talk about it because it's obvious, that yes this does mean that they're a thing. They don't even have to tell anybody, they all just take one look at them and know.

\----

"Our first years are so troublesome." Daichi complains from his spot on Koushi's floor. They're doing homework together - well more like they're supposed to be doing homework but they keep getting distracted by each other's lips. 

Koushi finally pulls away, "They're lively though. I think they're just what we need." He leans over the table resting his head on his hand. "I worry about Yamaguchi though." Daichi nods, he sees exactly the same thing Koushi does, so he doesn't need to explain it.

"He'll be alright. He's a lot tougher than people give him credit for."

"You're probably right, so did you put together the rough schedule for Ukai?" Koushi shifts and turns his attention to the papers scattered across the table.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help on that by the way."

"It was no problem, Daichi." Koushi smiles at him. "But we are going to have problems if we don't get this homework done."

Daichi just groans and turns his attention back to the papers. He didn't want to do this, he really wanted to curl up in Koushi's bed with him and sleep. "Hey, Suga?"

"What is it?" he glances up through grey bangs.

"Never mind it can wait til we're done." Koushi smiles and nods, Daichi finally gives in and starts on his homework. Daichi would rather be doing anything else though. "When we're done do you want to do something?"

"I though this could wait until we were done?" His eyes sparkle with amusement and Daichi's heart skips a beat.

"It can but... what I'm trying to ask is do you..." He chokes on his words and the rest of the sentence comes out garbled.

Koushi lets out an amused laugh, his eyes knowing and understanding. "Yes, Daich."

"Eh?"

"Yes we can have sex. I've been waiting for you to take the hint."

Daichi turns completely red. Its hard to focus on his homework after that, his mind shifting to sex with every shift Koushi made so by the time they were done he was already rock hard. "So how are we going to--!" His words were cut off by Koushi's lips as the smaller boy crawled into his lap. The mood changes completely in an instant.

Koushi's fingers are tangled in Daichi's hair and all it takes is a light tug for Daichi to push him onto the floor. Their homework goes everywhere but neither of them care at the moment, making out on the floor isn't enough anymore. They need skin contact and they need it now.

Daichi's shirt is the first thing to go, Koushi's hands are all over his chest, caressing him and touching him everywhere in reach. He flips them over, and Daichi doesn't fight him, especially as Koushi's mouth moves across his skin mapping out everything as he went.

They don't talk at all during this exchange, out side of sweet whimpers of each other's names, as they roll back and forth over their strewn homework stripping each other, exploring the new territories that they unlock as thoroughly as possible. Because, while they both desperately want to get off, they want it to stretch out as long as possible. This was a statement of their love, they weren't just horny teenagers, even if they were those also.

Daichi wanted Koushi to feel good.

Koushi wanted Daichi to know how much he loved him.

So they made love almost painfully slow; lasting way longer than they thought they would. The next round is desperate and needy, and it's everything teenage sex is supposed to be. Koushi is loud and beautuful, and Daichi is quieter but the sounds he does make are sexy.

And when they're done with that Daichi worships Koushi's body with his mouth.

He conveniences Ukai to cancel practice the next day. Koushi can barely walk, and he's not in much better shape. He has to tell the man WHY he wants it cancelled so bad in the end, but the older man just laughs and congratulates him. His face burns but he feels proud none the less.

\----

The days pass and its normal for them to be together. He can always look to his right and there's Koushi walking gracefully next to him. And maybe he's been taking that for granted, because it just doesn't feel the same any more. Koushi always smiles back, his eyes full of love and Daich smiles back but with each passing day it feels like more of a choir.

It's at the graduation party that the team throws for him when he finally gets time to talk to Koushi alone. Somehow Ryuunosuke and Yuu had got their hands on alcohol and most of the rest of the team were passed out drunk in a pile of snuggling bodies.

"Hey." He says quietly as he joins Koushi on the porch his first and only drink still in his hand full.

He's beamed at, "Hey, you ready to join the weird cuddle party?"

Daichi chuckles, "Not quite yet. I'm going to miss them."

"Nnn..." Koushi nods and turns his attention back to the sky.

Daichi finally downs the long since warm liquor and it warms him from the inside out, but it also gives him the courage to finally confront this situation. He can't let it drag out any longer. It's just going to hurt worse if he does. "What do you do when nothing clicks anymore? When the things you used to love about some one now make you want to shake them and walk away."

"What are you trying to say?" Koushi turns his attention back to Daichi, his expression schooled into something curious.

He loses his nerve with Koushi's eyes on him, "I don't know." He wonders when he stopped thinking that the boy next to him was beautiful. Koushi is very beautiful still, but not in the dame way that gave Daichi butterflies before.

"You do know, Daichi." He says clearly, cutting through the fog in Daichi's mind.

"I... I don't think I love you anymore." He watches the light in his brown eyes die

"W-what?" he looks and sounds like a wounded animal and Daichi doesn't blame him. "What? I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm so sorry, Suga..."

"N-no... No. Don't tell me your sorry." he curls up around his legs. "How long?"

"I don't know... A couple of months?"

Koushi makes a sound like he's going to laugh and stands up abruptly, "Just keep it to yourself, no need to make everybody sadder than they already are." He disappears into the house leaving Daichi sitting alone on the porch, and he just pretends he doesn't see the tears. What good would it do to call him out on them?

Koushi was always so strong, but Daichi knew that he'd broken him. He wasn't even going to insult him further by insisting they could still be friends because while Koushi would put up an act in front of everybody else. Koushi had been wholy and truly in love with him and he'd been in love too, but it wasn't the same. It'd never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
